particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Skalm
Skalm, officially the Skalm Capital Region '''is a special administrative region of Kazulia comprising 15 municipalities, including the '''City of Skalm, which is the capital of Kazulia. The Skalm Capital Region is located at the eastern end of Kazulia and is an enclave within the state of Dreton. Skalm is the most densely populated and the richest region in Kazulia in terms of GDP. The metropolitan area of Skalm counts over 12.1 million people, which makes it the largest metropolitan area in Kazulia. Geography Skalm is located at the juncture of the Drovok River, and the Gnohirf River. Skalm and its boroughs are home to many parks after areas underwent rapid urbanization over the decades of growth, Skalm and it's Department of Environment and Tourism have taken back large portions of building space that are otherwise abandoned or closed for whatever purposes and have either turned them into protected areas or parks and recreational places for families and residents of Kazulia. Skalm is the largest municipality in Kazulia as the impact of the vast population has had an environment impact, which has led to increased Ministry of Environment and Tourism oversight over the cities public infrastructure and due to its close proximity to the Gnohirf and Drovok rivers. State-level authorities have cooperated with local authorities to ensure that the environment remains as pollutant free as it possibly can. Economy Skalm is considered to the economic powerhouse of Dovani continent. According to figures from the Ministry of Finance, the total GDP of the city numbers some (KKR) 286.9 Billion. As of 4100, out of the top 100 companies in Terra, 34 are either based in the city or have divisional headquarters in the city. As a result of urbanization of the city, population density increased. This spurred many buildings to be constructed at massive heights in small areas. As of 4100, the metropolitan population of the city grew from 1.5 million to 4.5 million and the inner city population grew from 1.4 million to 2.7 million. Skalm is a multicultural city as the most common ethnicities found in the city are Dranish (2.8%), Mikokuzin (2.1%), Hulstrian (1.5%) and Luthorian (1.4%), totaling about 8% of the total population of Haldor is populated by foreigners. Skalm is considered to be a major financial centre for Dovani, housing the headquarters or regional headquarters of several multinational nation companies. The city serves as a hub for transport, business and culture throughout the country and more-so Greater Dovani. According to an international study, Skalm is a part of the most expensive cities in the Eastern hemisphere. Government and Politics Skalm is classified as a municipality (Kazulianisk: Lokalsamfunn) by the Department for Local Government Rural Affairs of the Ministry of Home and Kingdom Affairs and also serves as the capital of the Kingdom. Skalm is divided into sixteen boroughs (Kazulianisk: Bydel) which act as almost independent cities with their own system of government however they are tied to the central municipal council of Skalm. Skalm is technically independent of the Dreton province and the leadership of Skalm acts as a psuedo-administrative region. The city is headed by Mayor or Municipal Council Leader (Kazulianisk: Kommunestyret-leder) Each borough within the city in represented headed by an alderman (Kazulianisk: oldermann) who represents their borough in the Municipal Council of the city (Kazulianisk: Kommunestyret). Transportation Transportation within Skalm is constantly monitored by the city's Department of Infrastructure and Transport which is responsible for all operations within the city limits of Skam. Skalm makes extensive use of the Transnational Railway System as well as the Public Transportation Commission (Kazulianisk: Offentlig transport kommisjonen) which operates both subways and bus lines throughout Kazulia. The inner city of Skalm sees limited use of private automobiles while public transportation remains the largest percentage of usage for most Skalm's residents and visitors. The Transnational Railway System's primary hub is located out of the Sivertsen Central Station and is home to their offices, it also serves as the largest hub for the Public Transportation Commission, the country's public-private transportation agency. Skalm is home to Eidsness International Airport the largest airport in Kazulia and the largest airport in Greater Dovani. It is the central hub for several Dovanian and Kazulian airline companies as well as the state-owned airline and flag carrier of the Federal Republic, Kazulian Airlines (Kazulianisk: Kazulmark Flyselskaper) and other notable Eastern bound airlines. Eidsness International Airport connects to most major airports in Dovani and throughout the world through a series of airline alliances. Education Several schools are scattered across the city. Other schools are centred within the Government and Business centres, but currently schools being built by the government are centred in the recently added, Education Centre, on the outskirts of the city where schools in the future are advised to be constructed. Skalm houses several of Kazulia's finest schools and universities including:- * Elg Creek University * Oakwood Charter School * University of Skalm * South Fork University * Skalm University of Medical Science * Skalm School of Fine Arts * Skalm University of Marine Science and Technology * School of Accounting and Business Management * May Flaten Memorial Center for Cancer Treatment and Research Around 150 schools line the outside of the city which serve an estimated 3.4 million children and teenagers. The Kazulian education system has been deemed one of the best in the world, teaching children Math, History, Chemistry, Geography, Visual and Performing Arts, Kazulian, Luthorian, Foreign Languages, and various other subjects. Publicly-run kindergartens, elementary schools (years 1 through 6), and junior high schools (7 through 9) are operated by local wards or municipal offices. Public high schools in Skalm are run by the Board of Education of the City of Skalm, Skalm also has private religious schools run by the various religions and their respective Boards of Education, the most prominent being the Aurorian Patriarchal Board of Education. Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Kazulia